Monologue of King Charles II
by JeanTre16
Summary: King Charles attempts to woo the reader to his court on why he pursues Jacqueline, despite the inconvenience of her marriage to d'Artagnan. A companion short, to be read after Sign of the Cross, Chapter 16, "The King's Delicacies".


**A Monologue of King Charles II**

By JeanTre16

Companion short to _Sign of the Cross_

Chapter 16, "The King's Delicacies"

**The Challenge: **incorporate the three following Shakespearian quotes into a story:

_Friendship is constant in all other things save in the office and affairs of love._ (Claudio, Much Ado about Nothing, Act 2 Sc 1)

_Many a good hanging prevents a bad marriage_ (Feste, Twelfth Night, Act I, Sc 5)

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; __  
__And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._  
(Helena, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Sc 1)

**Author's Note:** Our monologue is delivered in England's time-eluded throne room. The king addresses his audience on why he pursues Jacqueline, despite the inconvenience of her current marriage to d'Artagnan.

**The Monologue:**

**[ENTER KING CHARLES II]**

(King Charles II takes his seat in the darkened throne room upon his elevated, ornate and lauded chair. A single focused beam shines onto his majesty's lofty form, effectually stopping time in the world about him. Granted an opportunity to insert between chapters a solitary moment of thought to the reader, he begins his discourse.)

Pursing his lips, the monarch contemplates his words. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I am a daft and selfish man, making a play for a married woman. Whether I am or not, I devote little aspiration to such conjectures. To that, I permit reservation for the Minister and Theologian, of whom there abide innumerable quantities left over from the Puritan rule of Oliver Cromwell. But I warn you, before you raise your voice to complain, you brandish such grievances before a sovereign king. Mortal or not, it is I who places value on your life. So speak softly in your seats, or not at all."

Rising to his feet, he presents his case. "Now, despite your _un_-noteworthy objections, I will contest that I do have my reasons. So, let me attempt to woo you to my court and forego the morbid trouble of your beheading."

Descending the stairs from his elevated throne, Charles nears his listeners. He clasps his hands behind his back to begin his beseechment. "You see, I knew Jacqueline was a married woman, but that did not stop me from wanting her. In my defense, if you recall, my enticement began before she was so disposed.

I had met no woman like her—so strong, yet enchantingly beautiful. Once I was made aware of her connections, I had to have her. Those many months ago in France, I knew I had little time to win her affection. I would have stayed and played hardball with the Musketeer, d'Artagnan, too, if I hadn't a kingdom to claim.

Yes, she turned me down. Don't remind me of such un-pleasantries. And yet, I am not so easily chased off. At my departure, I believed I had staked enough of a hold on her heart and vowed to come back. Next time I would be bearing jewels and a title. She would be my lavishly adorned queen. I imagine no woman, and especially one as dazzling as my Isis, could turn down such a role of importance. Jacqueline was born to affect destinies. And if my aforementioned persuasions lacked, I'd draft an alliance with Cardinal Mazarin to deliver her to me.

While I established my hold in England, my informants were well placed in her homeland. They had instructions to keep me abreast of her engagements. But then, when word of her nuptial came from Marseille, I was genuinely shocked. What could have occurred in such a short stretch of time, giving the Frenchman the upper hand on me?

True, we had been friends, d'Artagnan and I. Yet…_friendship is constant in all other things save in the office and affairs of love_. You mustn't be so hard on me. I have nothing against the old boy. I merely desire his wife.

Sure, I want the man dead. But I have good reasons. As a wise playwright once said, '_Many a good hanging prevents a bad marriage_,' in this case it will remedy one. The match was poor—a Viscount and the daughter of such distinguished parents—it was a bad marriage from the start. I only seek to correct the error. Surely you can see my vision.

Those who stand to be my critics, I will caution: _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind_. As king, I seek that which is good for my throne. Jacqueline is a logical match for England's ruler. I will not deny though, how I have dreamt of the two handfuls she would be if she were mine, _and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_. Folly, perhaps, but the folly is mine to have."

As a smirk widens on the royal's face, he leans nearer for his captive audience to hear. "I'll let you in on a secret. I am the one who sent her husband that letter after dinner, requiring his presence from the room." Charles laughs at his cleverness. "It was underhanded, I know, but I knew if I just had a few moments alone with Jacqueline, I could convince her…" His thoughts trail, unspoken. Sighing, he addresses his listeners, "And I would have secured my quarry, had it not been for that untimely blaze, raging out of control at the heart of my kingdom…I lost my edge, I was distracted." He paces, frustrated, then stops to reach a pleading hand to the audience. "All, thus far, has played into my hand. Victory was so near, I could taste its sweetness…" His demeanor drops, along with his hand.

"And then, I had to leave."

(Voices can now be heard in the background crying for the king's assistance. The lights in the throne room brighten as time slowly returns to normal about him.)

Greatly agitated, he faces his audience one final time. "I promise you this. After my duty to the city of London is satisfied, I will commence the duty to my caprice."

Heated, he ends his speech and briskly whips his coat about as he exits the throne room to tend to his burning kingdom.

**[EXIT KING CHARLES II]**


End file.
